Megumi's Story
by Sugary Donut
Summary: Megumi gets sucked into a game by the name of 'Love or Death' with her best friend Yasu only to find themselves spilt apart. When Megumi comes across a boy in the game she falls in love. The drama and adventure of this story will put you in suspense.
1. Chapter 1-Heading to town

**Hey guys! This is my first story so take it easy. Thanks, enjoy!**

*Megumi's POV*

The flashback had begun and I was lying down on my bed opening my computer. I knew it was a bad idea to log on to 'Love or Death', a new online game that Yasu, dark blonde hair and blue eyes, my gaming and overall BFF, was planning on getting the game but wanted us to get it at the same time so I called her on Skype and logged on.

"Yasu, what's happening?" I asked as the game screen went black, all the new and old players were getting confused. Some logged out but it said they had died.

"I don't know Megumi, I'm scared. Don't log out or we will die!" she started crying and hanged up the Skype call as an announcement came on.

"Hello, I am Yani Sinon, creator of Love and Death. As you may have seen, if you log out you die. One thousand players have died, not only in this virtual world, but in real as well. Please enjoy and die as soon as possible!" The announcement said. Then I don't know if it was just me but, I got sucked into the game and it all went black.

I hear the shots of arrows and suddenly awaken. I see inside of a hollowed out bush, it must be where I slept last night while sorting out my weapons. I search for a hole in the bush but instead find a kind of flap like thing covering, what must be the entrance and exit. As I am about to move out of the bush I remember I have not got my cloak on and my weapons are everywhere on the floor so I grab my backpack and put my knitted blanket, trail mixes, water bottles and spare boots into it. My two silver jewelled swords lay on the floor next to my bow and arrows; I had no room in my backpack for them. I place my belt with 2 sword holders on each side on, put my backpack on, grab my arrow quiver which falls onto my shoulders, cloak over me and my bow in hand. I hated being this packed with my weapons but it was the only way I could survive this life which I was given. As I run out the bush I fall back to the ground as a male figure with a cloak on turns around.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just trying to hide!" he explains in a fast voice. I pick myself up and look at the ground, it felt like I was blushing and I couldn't let anyone see that. It would be known as a weakness and you don't want to have any in a place where anyone could die.

"It's fine. I don't need it anymore; the bush is now all yours." I look slightly up to see a perfect white smile. I look up a bit more and see perfect blue eyes and a blonde fringe. I look straight up and then my cloak hood falls off. My pink hair looking a mess and my dark brown eyes glistening. I blush more and put my hood back on.

"You look quite beautiful.. Uh sorry, what is your name?" His voice now sounded normal and not fast at all.

"I'm Megumi, you are?" I say, making a complete fool out of myself.

"I am Toshio." He said with another smile.

"WOLF!" I scream as one jumps on top of him, scratching him. I shoot the wolf off of him and pull my sword out, slicing the wolf's head off.

"Thank you. How can I ever repay you?" Toshio says picking himself up off the ground.

"Well first, take this sword." I pull out one of my silver jewelled swords and give it to him. I rip off one of the sword holders from my belt. "Second, I don't want to go on this adventure alone. Will you maybe.." I get cut off.

"I got your back Megumi. Plus, thank you for this sword." He smiles again and starts walking off so I run after him. "Sorry, uh, I found a town a few minutes away." I walk beside him and start thinking, Yasu might of gone to a town. She was talking about a safe place to herself before we left.

*Toshio's POV*

A beautiful lady who seems amazingly happy and me feeling so depressed. My best friend has died, what was I supposed to do? Make myself fake happy for the rest if my life, or as long as Megumi was in it? Maybe in this town I could find some new friends and maybe Megumi could find some. Unless she had some already.

"Megumi, do you have any friends who might have been playing this when the logging out problem happened?" I needed to know.

"Yeah one," She frowned, I think I made her sad! "Yasu. She was talking about a safe place before I ran off. I think she might be in this town."

"Oh, well come on let's go find out!" I start running and she comes up beside me.

*Megumi's POV*

[15mins Later]

"Here we are!" Toshio announced as he looks down at me. I see a nice fountain in the middle of the town, surrounded by market like buildings and houses. I look at the signs of the market like buildings and find 2 bakeries, 2 butchers, 3 retail stores and realize that the rest of them are a market.

"It's beautiful Toshio!" I shriek in excitement.

 **Hope you enjoyed this! More coming super soon!**


	2. Chapter 2-Can't help the feelings

**Hey, so I hoped you liked my last chapter. In this one I introduce a new character. Read on and enjoy!**

*Yasu's POV*

It couldn't be Megumi. I told her to go win, not to come and find me. Who is that guy with her?

*?'s POV*

"Yasu, what are you looking at?" I start to look at the direction she is.

"Him. Do you know him?" She pointed towards Toshio, the guy who used to be like a brother to me. We started playing this game but then we lost each other. I run towards him.

*Megumi's POV*

I see a girl with curled like dark blonde hair running towards Toshio. All Toshio did was look into her dark blue eyes and hug her. She came up to give me a handshake.

"Hi, I'm Seikatsu, people call me Seika!" she seems too happy.

"Megumi, she used to be my friend." Toshio says as he pulls me away from her.

"What? I'm not mad, we can be friends." I usually don't understand guys, him I surely don't. I see Yasu and run up to hug her.

"MEGUMI!" she shirks as she hugs me tight. "Are you hurt? I told you not to look for me!"

"I'm not hurt!" Well I kinda am. I look over at Toshio. "I came with Toshio! He and I are going to survive this together." He smiles at me and then I lean to Yasu's ear. "He is really nice, I think I've fallen in love."

"Well, it's called 'Love and Death' for a reason!" Yasu hugs me tight again. "This is Seika, she was showing me around town." As Yasu looks back Seika isn't there, she is over chatting to Toshio.

*Toshio's POV*

"Oh and turns out my boyfriend, Daichi is here!" I wasn't listening to Seika I was thinking of Megumi and what we would do while in town. "Toshio are you even listening to me?"

"Sorry, I was thinking." I walk over to Megumi, Seika following. "Megumi, want to go and get something to eat? On me."

"Oh." She looks away from Yasu. "I'd love to! I can pay for my meal, you don't have to."

"Toshio! Can we come? Pleaseeeeeeeee" I knew Seika would want to come, Yasu was Megumi's best friend so "Sure if it's ok with Megumi."

"Yeah it's fine with me!" She runs in the lead with Yasu.

*Megumi's POV*

"One chicken salad, two burgers, one fish an' chips and 4 lemonades." Toshio was up at the counter ordering.

"Do you like him, Megumi was it?" Why would Seika care?

"No, yes, no." I couldn't tell her but I could trust her somehow.

"Cool!" then she and Yasu stand up. "We will be back in a minute." They start walking to the bathroom. Were they going to talk about me? Has Yasu replaced me?

"Where they going?" Toshio says as he sits next to me smiling at me. I shrug an 'I don't know' look. "Well we are all ordered so I hope the food comes here soon."

"Do you like Seika?" It's all I wanted to know.

"No! She is taken and like a sister to me." He smiles at me.

[After Dinner at the Inn]

"Ok we have 4 keys." Toshio hands on to everyone. "I'll see you all in the morning out on the steps."

"Ok goodnight!" I walk off to my room and try to fall asleep.

[Half an hour later]

I can't sleep! I will go talk to Toshio. I hear something from his room, something like a beat.

"I'm just a victim of wild mistake that I made. Maybe it has turned out all ok. I knew when I met you I won't go back to start." His voice sounds so husky and amazing.

"Toshio. It's Megumi." I knock on his door. "Can I come in?"

"Yes." I open the door to find him seated on his bed facing towards the window so I go sit next to him. "Are you ok?" He looks at me worried.

"I couldn't sleep, I'm stressed out because I don't want to die. I have so much I haven't done yet like have my first kiss, a proper boyfriend and so many more things!" I start to tear up and then suddenly feel warmth, a hug. I have never been given I proper hug before, I hug people. I look at Toshio who lets go of me and smiles.

"I feel the same way. I haven't done those thing either." Still smiling. "I will die next to you in this game, I'll make sure of it."

"Thank you but, don't risk your life for mine." I won't be able to go to sleep now!

"Do you want to come for a walk up the hill with me? I can't sleep either to tell you the truth." Perfect a midnight walk with him.

*Toshio's POV*

[20 mins later]

"It's so beautiful out here Toshio!" her smile was amazing, I knew she would like it up here.

"Yeah, it really is." I lie under a tree and she comes next to me. "Tomorrow do you want to go to the next town over and stay there for a bit?"

"Of course! Will Seika and Yasu come with us?" She liked Seika? I nod and her head is now next to my shoulder.

 **Hey! Megumi and Toshio have made plans to go to the new town with Seika and Yasu. I will be adding the villain in the next chapter. I can't wait! I am starting to search for webcams, mics and recorders from my YouTube channel so expect to see videos up in the next month or so. Sugary Donut OUT!**


End file.
